Arik
Arik is an Earth Kingdom air force soldier tasked with prisoner transport. After his airship crash-landed in the Si Wong Desert, he made his escape toward the Misty Palms Oasis along with the rest of the crew, Korra, and Asami.1 History At Fort Bosco, Arik led Korra and Asami onto an airship for transportation to Ba Sing Se and took them to the prison hold, where he secured a muzzled Korra wearing a straitjacket against the wall. He proceeded to tie Asami down to the floor as ordered, though was convinced by the engineer to do so to the railing instead, reasoning that as long as she was tied up, it would not make a difference. When Korra asked for some water, Arik denied her, stating clearly that they would do everything possible to keep her away from the elements that they could; she was not to be released before reaching the Earth Kingdom capital. He left to resume his position outside of their prison cell. Five minutes later, Arik responded to Korra's distress call, who claimed something had happened to Asami. As he peeked through the door's peephole, he was knocked out from behind by Asami, who stole his keys and freed Korra. After the ship had crash-landed in quadrant four of the Si Wong Desert, Arik crawled out of a hatch on the roof and snapped at Korra when the Avatar asked about the crew's well-being, blaming the two girls for knocking him out. However, upon witnessing a creature roaming around in the sand, he was quick to let go of his animosity and work together with their captives to fix their aircraft. As their endeavor proved to have been a success with the start of the airship's engine, Arik excitedly threw his hands in the air, only to run for his life moments later when a sand shark emerged from the sand and destroyed the vessel. Realizing that all their supplies had also been destroyed and that they were an easy target for the creature, Arik panicked, though was ordered to get a hold of himself by his captain. When Asami suggested making a makeshift sand-sailer of the remaining metal, Arik and his fellow crewmen were instructed to gather all necessities. Just as Arik finished welding the last piece of the sailor, the creature resurfaced, prompting the team to escape. As the creature's dorsal fin disappeared, Arik proudly exclaimed that they had successfully evaded the beast, only for it to reemerge and attempt to swallow them whole, vehicle and all. Korra managed to save them with her firebending and they were all able to arrive safely at the Misty Palms Oasis. After the captain said his goodbyes to Korra and Asami, setting them free, Arik inquired if they had all been in the desert too long or if he was truly seeing a dragon. Although he continued to eye Druk with suspicion, he followed his crew toward a local cantina to get a drink.1 Appearances The Legend of Korra Book Three: Change (易) * 310. "Long Live the Queen" Category:Avatar Universe Category:Earth Kingdom Category:Police Force Category:Veterans Category:Muggles Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Military